


DemoSolly Christmas

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Backup Santa Gift, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa, kisses and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Solider and Demo enjoy Christmas together.My backup Secret Santa gift for Weaseui on Tumblr, yay!





	DemoSolly Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For @weaseui on Tumblr. I hope this counts as domestic, 'cause I'm not 100% sure if it does. xD
> 
> Merry late Christmas and Happy New Year!

Demo lay half on top of Solider, head resting on his chest and softly snoring. This meant Soldier couldn’t get up. Well, he _could_ but not without disturbing Demo, possibly waking him. Which would normally be fine, getting up at the crack of dawn would be the proper thing to do if it wasn’t for the fact that they were on break from the war for the holidays. In fact, today was Christmas, it’d be _very_ un-American to disturb someone’s rest on Christmas.

And well… this was kind of nice. Solider was warm, cozy, and comfortable. It was peaceful and calm, not normally something he enjoyed but… right now, with Demo, he did. He’d make up for it when they got back to fighting by blowing up more enemies up than usual, Demo would help him.

It couldn’t last though. Shortly after Solider started drifting back towards sleep, Demo stirred and shifted. “You awake Solly?”

“Of course, I am.” He was right back to being fully awake again and was almost unhappy about it.

Demo sat up with a yawn, leaving Soldier feeling almost cold. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake me, normally you do. Thanks though.”

Soldier sat up too and slid off the bed. “It’s Christmas, an important holiday. Rest is allowed on important holidays. So Merry Christmas.” He saluted.

Demo chuckled and returned it with a lazy wave of his hand. “Merry Christmas.”

Neither of them bothered to change out of their pajamas before heading to the kitchen for breakfast. It consisted of coffee, eggs, and toast, made by Demo since he was the better cook, Solider would’ve likely burnt it.

They then returned to the living room for the main event of the today. The Christmas tree was lopsided and leaning to how evenly Solider had chopped it down. But the tangled strings of multicoloured Christmas lights were still splendid, they’d even gotten them to look somewhat like the American flag, enough that Solider saluted it every time he passed by, as he did now.

Demo loosely copied his gestured with an amused air before retrieving the gift he’d gotten for Soldier under the tree. It was long and rectangular and the way Demo hefted it suggested it was a bit weighty too. Its wrapping was neat and pristine with a handtied bow on top. “You go first,” he said with a grin, holding it towards Soldier.

“ _No_ , you go first.” Solider bent down to get the other gift from beneath the tree and hold it towards Demo. Like Demo’s it was wrapped neatly and lovingly with a pretty bow on top - he’d gotten Spy to do that for him before leaving the base since he’d kept messing it up himself – but it was a more standard box shape.

“Eh, mate I want you to go first.”

“I will not comply, you first.” It was right and proper that Demo go first because of how much he meant to Solider. This single gift could only show a small amount of that appreciation and love but it’s all Solider had.

Demo’s expression grew thoughtful before something seemed to have occurred to him. “Rock, paper, scissors for it? Loser opens their gift first.”

“Hmm, yes, brilliant idea dear.”

They placed their gifts on the coffee table and stepped closer to each other, placing one fist an open palm. “Rock, paper, scissors,” they said in unison, timing it to the rhythm they moved their fists in. Soldier went rock, Demo went paper.

“Dammit, best of three.” Soldier wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“Okay then,” Demo replied.

Next round Solider won with scissors, leaving them with a tie breaker. “Rock, paper, scissors,” they said for a third time in unison. And… Demo won, going with rock against Soldier’s scissors.

“Looks like you lost,” Demo said. “You know what that means.”

“Yes.” Soldier stiffened his back and saluted him, honorable even in defeat.

Demo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before retrieving his gift again. “Open it, I think you’ll like it,” he said softly as he put it into Soldier’s hands.

Soldier sat on the couch with it, placing it across his lap. He was almost loath to tear such nicely done wrapping paper but… a gift was meant to be opened and the sooner he finished opening it, the sooner Demo could get to opening his.

First, he undid the bow, pulling on one side of it and watching it unravel was satisfying. Next came the wrapping paper, revealing a hinged case with an American flag painted on it underneath which was the words ‘Solider Jane Doe’ in bold red, white, and blue lettering. It was a nice personal touch that brought a smile to Soldier’s face as he ran his hand over it before unlatching the latched and opening the case.

Inside was a new rocket launcher nestled in foam. It was painted like the American flag, the stars on the handle, the strips on the barrel. Also on the handle was an engraving, _Tavish+Jane_ in a heart. It was the most personalized gift Solider had ever received, he _loved_ it.

“I take it that look means you like it?” Demo asked.

“Yes,” Solider replied, unable to pull his gaze off his shiny new rocket launcher. He almost didn’t want to ever take it out of its case or fire it, let alone take it into battle for fear of getting a scratch on it and ruining the engraving or the paintjob. But at the same time, it’d be a same to never use such a glorious weapon.

He ran his hands over it once and then twice before snapping his gaze up to look at Demo again. “Now you open yours.” That was still of the utmost importance.

“All righty then.” Demo pulled the gift onto his lap. He removed the bow and tore into it with little hesitation. “A box of ammo, just what I always wanted,” he said with a chuckle upon revealing the box.

“Oh, it’s not ammo, that’s just the only box I could find to put it in. If you want ammo though I can get you some too.” Solider had plenty stockpiled back at the base just in case. If he’d known Demo wanted some, he would’ve included some in the gift as well but the thought hadn’t even occurred to him, next year he’d make sure to include some.

“Nah, that’s fine, just joking.” Demo picked at the copious amount of packing tape holding the box closed for a second or two before sighing and pulling out a pocket knife to cut it open instead. Even that took a while, Solider had used a _lot_ of tap, he’d wanted to make sure no one else could easily get into it.

He eventually cut through enough of it to allow him to pull the lid off. First, he pulled out the American flag that had been folded neatly on top. “Very nice,” he said with a chuckle, looking it over. “Thank you.”

He placed it to the side and pulled out the payload snow globe, still in its box so it wouldn’t break. “Is this for real?” Demo asked as he opened that and quickly pulled it out, freeing it from the Styrofoam encasing it. “Where did you find this?” he asked, giving it as shake, making the snow inside dance around the miniature payload.

“The giftshop in Tuefort.” Solider was quick proud of the find. It wasn’t every day you find something war themed in a snow globe. Demo liked snow globes and he was a good at war, making it a great gift.

“Well, it’s certainly nice, thanks.” Demo place it on the top of the flag and then pulled out the final thing in the box. “Aw sweet, love this stuff.” It was a bottle of scotch, the ‘good’ kind according to the person Solider had bought it from. “You’re the best Solly.”

Solider puffed out his chest with pride. He’d picked out good gifts. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Demo leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek again. Solider turned his head so it’d be on the mouth, returning it.

“I love you,” he said when they separated a few seconds later.

“Love you too,” Demo returned with a smile. “This uh… might be the best Christmas I’ve had a long while, thanks.”

It was certainly a _very_ good Christmas; the best Soldier could remember – not that he remembered many. He’d gotten the greatest gift he’d ever received too and was spending it with his favourite person. What more could he possibly ask for?


End file.
